


她在睡梦中

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp（TV）
Genre: Bi-Gender, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /双性 现背





	她在睡梦中

翟潇闻有个秘密，他身上有一道小缝。

  


十岁的时候和小朋友们玩游戏，看谁叠的纸飞机飞得最远，输了的人要讲一个自己的秘密。

阿希的秘密是瞒着家长揉掉了上次数学考试的卷子；小胖的秘密是体育课偷偷进过女厕所；隔壁单元小姑娘的秘密是演《小木偶历险记》弄破了妈妈很贵的裙子……输赢面前秘密成了最让人好奇的砝码，七零八落大家都抖了个干净。

翟潇闻运气很好，他那只纸飞机是他用美术课的卡纸叠的，很漂亮的粉色带点肉嘟嘟的橘，他从一沓整齐锋利的纸页中抽出这一张来，无往不利地留到了最后。

但遗憾的是他到底还是输了，输给了另一只更招摇更明亮的薄绿色小飞机，他那只纸飞机功败垂成，摇摇晃晃地在距离第一名不远的地方坠落，机翼折毁，损失惨重。

翟潇闻已经不记得最后赢的孩子是谁又是男是女，他只记得那抹薄绿被对方捧起来，像明灭的烛火发着幽绿色的光，他看着自己手心里的纸飞机，在大家的催促中堪堪回过神来。

“我的秘密是……我身上有一个小缝。”

  


近黄昏的点就应该去大排档，简易帐篷漏着风开橘黄色的灯，坐很矮的塑料凳子吃逆糍、麦饺和红糖糍粑，零嘴要吃玫瑰色的胭脂鸭脯，吃完了就撬一瓶七喜，不够爽口就再来一份缤纷碗，加量洒一层厚厚的奥利奥粉。

翟潇闻爱吃也会吃，但他现在却没那个好命享受，刚刚训练回来他脚腕还在细细地疼，只能抱着杯子头脑风暴，低头凑近杯口的时候雾气蒸得眼镜一片模糊，他坐在自己下铺的夏之光床边手臂环着梯子去摘眼镜，就有另一双手伸了过来。

夏之光已经把给他擦眼镜这件事做得熟门熟路，一只手捏着镜梁另一只手无比熟稔地去摸抽纸，擦干净了就有点嫌弃地帮他戴回去，但他的动作是很轻柔的，指尖很凉地抹过翟潇闻耳廓的小痣，从他脑后的发丝中划出来。

翟潇闻愣了一下但还是抬起眼笑眯眯地说谢谢，然后又垂下眼睛低头啜一小口热水，他近视度数不低还有散光，平时却很少戴框镜就连隐形也懒得戴，这也得因于翟潇闻体质特殊，他只要一戴隐形眼镜就流眼泪。

镜头面前他总是很少戴眼镜的，更无奈的是连隐形也没法戴，视物不便成了常态以至于他现在养成了眯眼的习惯，戴上框镜了也不例外。

他自己可能还恍然不觉，这也是夏之光从他平时的小动作中发现的，许是视物方便的缘故翟潇闻隔着镜片时的眼睛会更清亮一点，镜片擦得干净就越显眼睛澄明，仿佛有平时裸眼时湿漉漉的水汽。

夏之光懒洋洋地答了一句不客气就挺满意地起身去宿舍中间看他们玩游戏了，翟潇闻则有点难言地抬头看他一眼，他怎么觉得夏之光好像心情很好的样子，连那句破天荒的回答也显得莫名其妙。

翟潇闻就远远地看着盘腿坐在地上玩狼人杀的一群人和夏之光的背影，男生们聒噪又嘹亮的声音在晚饭后这段时间总是不绝于耳，他们也住了一段时间百人通铺了，大家熟悉之后宿舍里就越发地热闹，多的是自娱自乐的活动消遣。

只是他还无心参加进去罢了，翟潇闻有点惆怅地转回头轻轻叹了口气，头靠在床梯上微微阖上眼睛出神，口腹之欲到他这里到底只剩下了腹痛，比起画饼充饥好像只有小腹细细的酥麻和阵阵抽痛是最真实的了。

他站起身踮脚，从床边挂着的背包侧边小兜里扒出一个小盒，捻起一个茶包丢进了杯子里，看着小小的白色纱袋颜色越来越重然后坠了下去，水也慢慢地被渗成带一点琥珀棕的暗红。

抿了一口感觉腹痛就暂缓，连脚腕的痛似乎也迟钝起来，这见效快到未免像心理暗示，翟潇闻微微摇了摇头再啜了一口，感受到下体缓慢又汩汩地流出液体，挪了挪身子静静地看着窗外，一动不动地出神了。

  


他们现在正玩的这一局还没结束所以夏之光暂时还没能参与进去，正是紧张的节点他却晃晃悠悠从每一个人身边走过做场外玩家，压低声音给预言家支招，他一掺和局面就越发混乱，哀声四起后两三只手一齐伸出来把他推离。

还没进去就人人喊打夏之光却只是混不吝地推推眼镜笑，踉踉跄跄地退了几步逃离，一边看着这边圈子里智力博弈，一边有意无意地回过头看向他们的床那边。

这里离他们的床位倒也不是很远，翟潇闻正在原地扒着床沿去够床底的储物箱，已然反复多次指尖离塑料箱边缘却总差那么一点，许是蹲久了他的动作还有一点点僵硬。

夏之光看着看着，莫名涌上来的情绪却是五味杂陈，翟潇闻晚上有吃东西的习惯，这么久以来夏之光也算摸到了他一点脾性，只是看他现在这般就知道又是在翻箱倒柜找他的零食袋子，那个袋子啊，夏之光回想了一下就站起身来，在翟潇闻还在蹲着努力的时候从床尾自己的背包里拿出一袋乌梅，而翟潇闻终于撬开箱子翻来翻去却没找到自己要找的东西，手指搭着一堆药盒的边缘露出一个郁闷的表情。

他看着就隐隐地露出一点笑意，正要把手里的乌梅递过去的时候却看见翟潇闻慢吞吞地合上箱子起了身，微微皱起的眉很快又舒展了开来，抱着杯子蜷起手指不知道在想什么，夏之光手上的动作就顿住了。

杯盖早不知被他放在了哪里，杯口敞了这么久大概也早没有刚开始那般热了，但翟潇闻还是被蒸得雾蒙蒙的，下巴的小痣看上去很像刚澄洗过后的湿濡，眼睑是浅粉色，垂下眼睛像小兔子。

而这大概和那点微不足道的热气无关，夏之光觉得是自己眼前突然腾起了雾，他就站在翟潇闻身后，却好像被抽离出来看这情境，翟潇闻眼睛里早没有迷糊了，是他还站在原地因为某些不可说的心事而蒸发汽化，他突然就觉得有点丧气。

又是这样，连开始甚至都没有，翟潇闻好像根本不会感动，他也会需要一些东西，但是又好像根本不会在乎，在所有殷勤或者暗自准备好的给予到来之前，他就已经自己消化并很好地接纳了，就好像再怎么渴望被他流连的手，他也不会握住的。

而对于夏之光来说这一切又变得很具体，被他自始至终藏起来的那份隐秘心事，到底也只是他自己的心事罢了，日复一日他早就想得清楚，却也越发焦郁，他总不能要求翟潇闻来主动告诉他，来像刚进公司的时候那样软绵绵地笑着就坦白，来和他分享秘密，来和他交付。

来完全地、唯一地依赖他。

这才是他独有的心病，人总是先洞彻然后生不平，因为有浮动心思才越有难言郁积，而这件事又太隐秘了，隐晦到夏之光明明心动气躁却无法开口向任何人倾诉，他只能皱起眉有点迷茫地捏紧了袋子，继而又有几分颓丧地微微松开。

把乌梅扔到翟潇闻怀里，夏之光看着翟潇闻惊了一瞬就欣喜起来的样子不动声色地笑，抱着手臂靠在翟潇闻身边的床柱上，一如既往有点倨傲地压低声音：“上次收拾床铺的时候我帮你收起来了。”翟潇闻捏着袋子上的褶皱眼睛亮起来，磕磕巴巴朝夏之光连说了好几句谢谢才心满意足地开始拆包装。

进营录制前期的训练强度总是大的，翟潇闻感觉他都好久没看见零食的影子了，而夏之光拖着他的箱子当凳子去玩游戏的事情翟潇闻只当没看见，心情复杂地瞥一眼有点怔地嘀咕了一句：“和我说一句也好啊。”就又有几分失落地收回目光摇摇头开始专注扯袋子的锯齿状豁口。

也不知道经期能不能吃酸性果脯，翟潇闻犹豫了片刻最终还是捻起一枚放入嘴中，甜津津都是后来的，刚入口还是酸得翟潇闻呲牙咧嘴，而夏之光远远地瞥见他的表情就笑了，低下头刚好就在箱子上看到翟潇闻的姓名签。

他总是娇气又天真烂漫，姓名签上“翟潇闻”三个字都扭成一团，右下角却一定要画一颗小小的桃心，无比快乐地添上几个“biubiubiu”，懵懂又不明所以地发射可爱光波。

而夏之光看着看着心底就一片柔软，笑出来之后又有点惆怅地想他大概是被击中了，不着痕迹地叹一口气夏之光就抬起头，他没有再回头去瞄翟潇闻，只是在游戏外圈笑着举起了手，在新一轮里被推到了游戏中。

比起与焉栩嘉和彭楚粤他们相识的日子，他和翟潇闻虽然在一个公司，但的确还没熟悉到那个地步，只是这又有什么关系呢，不熟那就从现在开始变熟好了，夏之光看了眼手里的卡牌抬起头笑着想。

他应该是最了解翟潇闻的人了，他甚至独有地藏着翟潇闻的秘密，而这份秘密圈圈裹裹也被他那点难言的情溢搅动，就变成他最宝贵也最暧昧的心事，如此隐晦又郁宥，永久怅然沸腾。

  


来参加节目之前翟潇闻其实也做了不少准备，因为考虑到会有大量的训练和体能消耗，他专门去找医生开了调激素的药，为的就是把经期稍微往前面调一点。

翟潇闻是有两套器官，但他毕竟与常人不同，经期时间并不会很久，血量也只有一点点，只是他向来弱质，这段时间内总会腰酸腹痛，有时候甚至会痛到抽搐痉挛，医生说这是他体质原因，开了药调节了很久，翟潇闻也是出于这样的考虑，才想着刚开始怎么也要避开特殊期。

不过事与愿违，调激素的药他算着日子吃了半个月，经期依旧和节目的日子撞了个结结实实，恰好就是入营后练主题曲这段时间，着实给他带来了一些不便。

更多的原因也在于百人宿舍带来的私密性不足，翟潇闻必须每天半夜起来去厕所打理自己，提心吊胆捏着眼罩的边缘睡到一半就又得趁所有人都睡着了悄悄爬起来，他有好几天都是手扶着床边沿的挡板睡的，下床的时候整个人都晕乎乎。

所以那天晚上翟潇闻根本没能发现夏之光也醒了，就在他下了床之后。

24小时主题曲练习翟潇闻没能一次过关，大概也是心情低落，整个晚上都翻来覆去睡得并不踏实，夏之光连着累了两天到了晚上却睡不着了，感官仿佛放大了般以至于翟潇闻那点窸窸窣窣的小动作都听得无比清晰。

但他并不好去安慰翟潇闻，他当然清楚翟潇闻练这支舞要费多大的功夫，这个世界上所有的东西都现实且残酷，差的东西总要花费更多的力气才补得回来，而翟潇闻不仅考核的时候苦巴巴地皱着脸，晚上回来的时候脸色还是苍白的，夏之光没必要再去欺负他。

其实翟潇闻的动作也没多么大，只是在这个晚上莫名其妙失眠的夏之光这里显得过分清晰又具体，他不用睁开眼睛就几乎猜得到翟潇闻在做什么：轻轻翻身、过了几秒坐了起来、手扶上搭板，晃晃悠悠地下了床，最后似乎是犹豫地在床前站了一会，又缓缓迈步走了。

他们的床位正巧离厕所很近，因为有其他光源，比起其他地方关掉灯就漆黑一片这里视线所及顶多是灰蒙蒙的，夏之光侧躺着微微眯起眼睛就看见翟潇闻的背影，他套着一件松松垮垮的短T恤，垂下来的手腕白得似乎能反光。

他这个样子夏之光好像不是第一次见，翟潇闻来公司的那天他们正在扒舞，夏之光抹了一把脸上黏湿的汗，对着打招呼的翟潇闻从鼻子里哼气答了个嗯，片刻后又怕让人觉得态度不好，抬起眼认真地说了句你好，果真就看见来人似乎是轻轻地松了口气。

连续数日的训练让他们每个人看起来都汗津津的，脸上似乎都裹着一层灰蒙蒙的尘，他抬头的时候翟潇闻有几分懵地立在门口，纤细又料峭地挽起一边袖子，露出的一节手臂白皙得像浸润的玉。

他未免太干净，干净到大家沉默片刻周震南突然皱起眉有几分嫌弃地开口：“我好臭啊。”然后一群人愣住继而又笑成一团。

这个时候距离节目录制只有两个多月了，而他们从这时已经开始封闭训练，唱跳并非一日之功，要想担得起公司的名头他们总要练到极致，这是经纪人话里话外的意思，所以夏之光一开始没能明白为什么是翟潇闻，直到后来他知道了补位的原委。

尽管所有相遇和缘分都偶然又意外，但他们还是很快牵住对方的手，因为在某种程度上，他们是彼此最后的依靠，即便了然破釜沉舟都老生常谈，退路也并非没有，但待到今日还是想尽一尽力，这样前去。

谁不想呢，相同的人自然最有默契，他们六个人里翟潇闻没有舞蹈功底，只能在这两个月里抠舞苦练，整齐的团体表演不抠是变不出来的，总要日日磨折，才生得出属于一个团队的情谊，连融入也简单真挚。

也会有小小的感叹但所有人更乐见其成，翟潇闻一直都招人喜欢也值得被喜欢，这一点夏之光一直都相信，在两个月的期限一天天拉近的时候、在他们越来越绷紧的每个时刻夏之光也会极有技巧地短暂抽离恍惚思考，他也不知道有多少次看到翟潇闻自己一个人加练，在所有他自己也惶惶不安的来日到来之前，他也在一墙之外看一个灰色的月亮。

而今他终于安全降落，扎根进这片他等待也渴望过的温床恨不得长成最料峭也最挺拔的样子，却发现自己犹豫了，只是因为这个寂静的夜晚他隔着灰蒙蒙的光线看见翟潇闻细白的腕骨和手指，他就回想起初见和那个又转嫁给翟潇闻的灰月亮。

人的悲欢哀乐总是不能完整相通抑或是简单粗暴地轻而易举就嫁接的，大多时候意识像灰尘，彼此交媾又粒粒分开，常说的理解和懂得，也只是恰好抓住了那一瞬间的思绪。

诚然没有人能体悟他人的所有，夏之光也从来不觉得自己是什么细腻敏感的情绪高手，但在此刻他却分明感觉到某种浓重的哀伤，连同某些他自己从未意识到的茫然搅和成清晰的涩，最后倒带搅入翟潇闻远去的背影。

  


盥洗室到晚上没人的时候其实有一点森冷，从窄的过道和一排的水池旁边走过去的时候窗缝也会跑进来一点凉气，夏之光扭掉一只没关好的水龙头，风就攀着他的手腕把冷裹得缠缠绵绵。

还是太冷了，夏之光抱着胳膊恍恍惚惚皱起眉，仿佛这才被风吹得清醒过来，自己这是在干嘛呢夏之光有点晕乎乎地想，翟潇闻久去不回，而他翻来覆去这么久竟也还没能睡着，到最后干脆也爬了起来，走着走着就走进这里。

浴室那边有淅沥沥的水声，夏之光裹着衣服从这头慢慢挪到那头，想不通翟潇闻大晚上洗什么澡，而他现在这样大半夜吹着风游荡也显得莫名其妙，本来想着吓翟潇闻一跳也好，却也大半天都没等到他出来。

浴室里的人好像根本没意识到外面有个人，而夏之光看着镜子里翟潇闻从挡板后露出的湿漉漉的头顶摇摇头哭笑不得，浴室挡板不高导致从里面总会露出洗澡的人一点点轮廓，这被他们吐槽过很多次，放到现在的情境下好笑程度也似乎依然一如既往。

眼看翟潇闻还没有要出来的样子，夏之光对着镜子拨了拨头发慢吞吞地拖着步子准备回去睡觉，走到水池边翟潇闻的衣物堆里却有东西掉了出来，捡起来不过手掌大，摸着软绵绵的。

夏之光没戴眼镜再加上是晚上所以眼前还有点模糊，微微眯起眼睛才看清手里的东西是什么，这一眼却让他愣住了，听着翟潇闻要出来了却又手忙脚乱地放下匆匆回到床位，欲盖弥彰地闭上眼睛。

其实只要翟潇闻仔细听大概都能听到的，夏之光自己都觉得心跳声不受控制，砰砰砰重如擂鼓，呼吸大概也是急促的，他闭起眼睛听着翟潇闻轻轻回来的脚步声，爬上床的时候扶杆微微摇摆，垂下来的左脚脚腕细白，从眼睫遗漏出一小块透凉，踝骨的轮廓整齐也锋利。

翟潇闻躺下之后夏之光却觉得心依然跳得很快，好像有什么东西就此喷涌，把这场意外的冒险当做了沸腾翻涌的契机，指尖也是有点麻的，柔软的触感仿佛还挥之不去，夏之光摩挲了一下食指，又抬起眼看着床板垂下手。

那是个什么东西呢，夏之光听着翟潇闻逐渐平稳的呼吸声，心情却是乱糟糟的，扭结缓慢又晕眩的复杂，摇摆着把他变成触礁的航船——那明明是卫生棉。

  


一楼到二楼的楼梯要爬两层，三十级台阶都贴了有节目标志的浅色喷绘布，被踩得久了边缘就起了胶，翟潇闻没走电梯一路跑上来，敞着风的水泥棱角卧在栏杆脚底，急匆匆的过路少年甚至顾不上把眼神施舍。

如果不是特殊时期不能沾凉水再加上轻度感冒翟潇闻根本不用这么麻烦去兑水温，之前他都是就着水龙头直接洗头的，简单方便节约时间，抱着塑料盆放在水龙头底下接水，翟潇闻的人却去了水房窗口，推开窗户冒出头往楼下瞄。

接满的水很快就溢出来，而被水几乎淹了盆外壁姓名签的主人明显心不在此，他趴在窗口等得昏昏欲睡，托着脸拧起眉，指尖扣在颊边痣上，在湿哒哒的水房里显得潮湿又郁丽。

等到楼下终于有了点动静翟潇闻往下看了一眼眼睛就亮起来，扭掉水龙头风风火火地跑出水房，咬着一根蓝莓棒棒糖立在楼梯口，靠在墙上有点心不在焉的样子却又暗暗紧盯着栏杆，耳机线在手指上绕了一圈又一圈。

他所站的位置就处在要回宿舍的路口，只要上楼就一定看得到他，来来往往的其他学员看见他都笑闹着打了招呼，又有几分好奇地问他在干嘛，而翟潇闻都含含糊糊一句“等人”敷衍了之，一次则罢，问得人多了脸上就慢慢烧起来了。

热总是从后颈攀上来慢慢缠上颊侧，蒸得翟潇闻脸红扑扑的，眼角也有了浅浅的粉色，棒棒糖都快小掉一半了，他却还没见到要等的人的身影，手心捏着的一边耳麦被他搓得打滑，从两指间掉下去空荡荡地打着摆。

这难免让翟潇闻怀疑自己是不是太做作，在这里没头没脑地等又算怎么回事呢，他可能根本都不知道的，眼看栏杆那边还是空的翟潇闻有几分颓丧地垂下眼睛，抬起头的时候他却就站在翟潇闻眼前，从镜片后笑弯了一双眼。

如果说夏之光的气质看上去有十分的冷冽，右眼的两颗泪痣就足足为他分去四分，好像半瓣桃花点进一块嶙峋的冰，浮溏的水揉碎了粉红色又搅动，秾丽的柔和全落进一双水光飘摇的眼睛里，摇摇晃晃地把翟潇闻托起来。

而站在夏之光眼前的翟潇闻手心里一如既往地捏着他那块90块钱的纽曼F35黑色MP3，白色耳机线从手指缠到手腕细细地扯着，一边耳麦挂在左耳，一边就顺着下颌的轮廓掉下来，蹭着他下巴的小痣缓慢共振。

白色的棒棒糖棍被翟潇闻咬得根部瘪下去，唇瓣微张的时候就撇开一个角度，衬着醴粉的唇色显得清纯水亮却又有点难以言喻的色情，这大概也是他心思跑偏，夏之光有点心虚地挪开眼问翟潇闻你在这干嘛，翟潇闻却磕磕巴巴说不出个所以然。

棒棒糖塞得他右脸鼓鼓的有点可爱，夏之光哑着嗓子没什么营养地提问：“在等人？”翟潇闻乱七八糟地迎着他的目光点了点头，夏之光的手指却又很轻地戳在了他含着棒棒糖的那半边脸颊上，一下，停了片刻又一下。

翟潇闻的脸好软，隔着薄薄的肉他甚至触到了硬糖的轮廓，指尖的温软也浅浅淡淡的，好像摸不够，“甜吗？”夏之光喃喃着开口，翟潇闻却被他这点皮肤接触弄得发怔，头昏脑涨晕乎乎地答：“……嗯。”

甜，当然甜，但夏之光为什么要摸他脸他还没弄清他又在嗯什么嗯，翟潇闻晕头转向地看着夏之光匆匆离开的背影有点郁闷，夏之光怎么都不问一句他在等谁，哪怕问一句也好，好过他一堆的心理准备，没头没尾全落了空。

  


后天就要开始录练习室版的时候翟潇闻才定下来加试的曲目，晚上这段训练的时间是翟潇闻自己加的，人少也不会有镜头，关掉灯后窗外灰蒙蒙的月亮只在窗口面前这方地投下一小块光，昏暗暗的空气被隔绝在背后，有种抑沉的安全感。

日复一日练到头来翟潇闻看见小型的摄像镜头就神经过敏，这段时间就被他拿来喘气，吊着嗓子唱了几遍他关掉电子琴的按钮放下话筒，没拔掉插头的指示灯还红荧荧地发着光，翟潇闻捂着肚子躺下来长长舒一口气，就再懒得起身去关掉了。

闪烁的那一个红色小点不知疲倦地明灭着，看得久了有种微妙的节奏感，翟潇闻躺的地方不是很靠近窗，月光只能笼罩住他一边手臂，灰蒙蒙的月色好像隔着雾气，跳跃着落在他张开的手心。

明天他还得去找一趟医生开点调激素的药，本来应该早点就去的，只是他之前一直都没顾得上，到如今也只剩下半个月的时间，算一算着实有点紧张了。

也不知道半个月调不调得过来，翟潇闻想，其实他也没什么要求，起码开始的那几天不要掉链子才好，万一出点状况影响发挥他可能就得提前回家，他可不想这么快就又打道回府。

枕着一边手臂想得昏昏沉沉，翟潇闻慢慢阖上眼，眼睫的缝隙疏漏的也是一片灰蒙蒙的空气，他声音很轻地不知道嘟囔了一句什么，练习室的门就“咯吱”一声夹在了他几乎就要怠溺的思绪上，把他从昏昏欲睡的边缘扯回来大半。

也不知道是谁进来了，他现在这样看起来大概也就是睡着了吧，那就别起来了，翟潇闻眯起眼睛想，他的确有点累了，几乎就又要这样倚着手臂那一点温度睡过去，就装作睡着了不知道就好了。

他微微地蜷了蜷身子，一张柔软的毯子却把他盖起来，和软的温度从细细的绒毛传递到他大概是冰凉的指尖，翟潇闻的肩颈就绷紧了，僵硬了一瞬的后颈很快就被身后人温热的吐息催化成极具依赖感的温顺，微不可察地缩得更贴也更乖巧。

身后的那个人却始终沉默着一言不发，翟潇闻只在他靠近的那一瞬感受到令人伸懒的温度，听着他轻轻离去的脚步翟潇闻悄悄回了头，在他回头关门的时候又缩回到原来的姿态。

的确是比之前暖和一点，白色绒毛细密地摩擦在翟潇闻脸上，热的呼吸也泛上眼角，翟潇闻长吸了一口气再看了一眼灰蒙蒙的月光，想着刚才那个人，安静地闭上眼睛。

翟潇闻当然认得出来那个人是夏之光，夏之光有时候会在隔壁练舞，他一直都知道，不过次日见到夏之光的时候他的神情依旧与平常无异，翟潇闻就也沉默着并没有再提起，只是有某种微小的情绪却又仿佛从那个夜晚缓慢着滋生又泛滥，给翟潇闻关于这次参加节目的一点更有生气的期待。

说不清也道不明，与其反复都不如就此按下，他到后来都没有和夏之光提起那天的事情，而夏之光就更是如常到好像什么都没有发生过，翟潇闻的两个月恍惚着就走到了头，走到了另一个节点。

除了身体上的秘密，他好像已然没有什么不能坦然面对的，奇妙的情绪也抚慰所有面临改变的路口惴惴不安的心，这仿佛是另一程度上关于生理问题的复刻，重复认知障碍，打碎重来。

没什么难的，你总要学会接受，成长无非就是漫长的和解过程，向缺憾妥协、向所有的敏感执拗妥协，也许早已经放下并且能够坦然面对不完美，但到底还是要向自己妥协，终于和解。

曾经的他也忐忑过的，攥紧的棉片像别在笔袋内侧削铅笔的劣质刀片，割裂着还迷茫的自我认知，也凌迟处死青春期敏感又脆弱的羞耻心，后来他慢慢长大，时间带给他的，无非就是从生理课上的那一点迷茫懵懂到沉默抑郁后坦然接受，没有人愿意觉得自己是异类，生理上的那点不同他长长久久地缓慢消化，到底终于有了那么一点达成妥协的勇气。

只是到底有一些后遗症的，在很长的一段时间内翟潇闻都一度觉得自己命不长久，青春期压抑的煎熬连同忐忑都搅动沸腾，这个错误的认知虽然随着年龄增长扳了过来，但到底影响了一点他的性格。

人生苦短，他倒不是天生洒脱，只是很多事情对他来说并没有那么必要，他也热爱但得失心不占上风，看得通透但又似乎乐得随遇而安，翟潇闻想，他倒也不至于冷心冷情，他只是会保护自己而且从来不会对自己不好罢了，这一点却是真的。

翟潇闻干过最不为自己好的事，大概就是喜欢夏之光了。

  


不同班级训练其实还是会分隔开的，翟潇闻那天站在楼梯口去等夏之光，也不过是想告诉他自己主题曲复试通过了，结果被夏之光一打茬忘记开口，等他回到宿舍的时候，却得知夏之光要搬走了。

主题曲训练中表现好的学员就可以搬到双人间去住，翟潇闻看着夏之光和大家笑着收拾床铺，立在一旁努力在镜头的捕捉下露出不那么难看的表情，舌尖酸麻手指出汗，握起来有点发软。

他好像越来越情绪化了，只是这样小的一件事情也不是以后就见不到夏之光了，他却悄悄抽了抽鼻子莫名想哭，当着大家的面和镜头不能露出太奇怪的表情，他只能勉勉强强也弯起嘴角笑。

他好像刚开始有那么一点适应和自如，却要被动着被拉扯进刚开始有点明晰的心事里，太过隐秘又酸楚的心境对他来说太难，翟潇闻默默躲开镜头去了厕所，回头的时候夏之光正背对着他收拾床底的箱子，并没有看到他，受影响的也更像只是他一个人。

搬宿舍对于夏之光来说其实也有点意外，差不多大家都才在这几天适应了在节目组的生活节奏，夏之光一边和镜头开玩笑一边把最后一件东西塞进手里，走的时候再看了一眼床位和上面的姓名签，有点难以言喻的失落和遗憾。

他没想过这么快就要离开这里，算来算去他和翟潇闻也没能一起住多久，刚刚开始他却要砍断之前所有的适应从头再来，连同那点不舍都命名成翟潇闻的名字，回头的时候他只瞥见翟潇闻一个侧脸，清冷冷地和他对视一眼就挪开表情也没什么温度，夏之光低下头揽了一下掉下去的衣服，揉在手心里攥出了汗。

翟潇闻则看着他的背影消失在拐角之后才低头坐下，拉出床底那一个孤零零的箱子，箱子内扣的盖子掀开来多了好几盒感冒药，盖子的内侧翟潇闻翻转过来看了一眼，贴的是夏之光的姓名签。

边缘贴得粗糙，甚至还留着黑色马克笔的印迹，翟潇闻怔怔地看了一会却又想笑，抽了抽鼻子收拾了一下夏之光剩下的东西拢到一角，思绪却也好像就此覆上一层薄薄的降温贴，慢慢地平和下来，淌出一条河。

只是习惯是种记忆力太过于好的东西，当翟潇闻一如既往悬空地探脚去够鞋的时候，当他习惯性地低头去看夏之光有没有被吵醒的时候，他才看着空荡荡的床板发了愣，回想起夏之光已经搬走的事实来。

这一认知让翟潇闻去厕所的步子也走得没精打采，裹着衣服低头避着夜风防止感冒加重，但他当然怎么也想不到夏之光还没睡着，走到门口的时候就看见夏之光靠在那里，支起手指按了按太阳穴，看见他之后夏之光就直起身来，还轮不到翟潇闻犹豫开口去问什么事夏之光的手就递到了他面前，手心里的袋子敞开一个小口，是他那袋没用完的卫生巾。

烧灼的烫好像是“轰隆”一声从颈部烧到了脸颊，也像是塌陷的声音，只一瞬间绕过空气介质传递到翟潇闻的大脑里，更快些，他就破烂地被变成溶解的碎片。

翟潇闻几乎是抢一般夺过夏之光手里的东西捏起来揉在身侧，噼里啪啦好像也没想过要给夏之光开口说话的机会，字句都冰冷又锐利，但的确又是不服输的，毫不顾念结局：“箱子里的姓名签我看到了，所以呢，你别想着这样就能折辱我。

“我算明白了，你喜欢我吗，你只是喜欢一个新奇的玩意，爱我身体上多出来的东西，爱我与其他人不一样。

“如果你爱我，如果我和别人一样你还爱我吗，我灵魂的性别和你所爱的一致吗？

“夏之光，我是男生，我只是有那么一点不一样，你喜欢的爱的到底在哪里、是什么，你自己有想过吗，如果只是这样，你放过我吧。”

  


翟潇闻的眼睛很奇怪，左双右单，一个双眼皮一个单眼皮，夏之光却觉得很妙，温柔的吻落在他翕动的眼睫上，唇瓣有点冷，但又被翟潇闻中和成温软的，自此也有了一点热度。

许是有点绷紧的崩溃翟潇闻说完就安静下来，别过头脸色苍白地发着抖，夏之光却自始至终看着他沉默，恰如其分地托起他纤细的手臂，掐着翟潇闻的手腕郑重又温柔安抚般地吻在他的眼睛上。

他们第一次见面的时候，这双眼睛也曾紧张又飘摇地落在他身上，好像孤独单薄又找不到归宿，夏之光那个时候想，好想让这双眼睛陷落下去，坠落进更绮丽也温柔的梦。

“我当然爱你，就在这里爱你。”

翟潇闻肚子薄薄的，夏之光顶得很重也很满，他的小腹就微微凸地鼓起一小块，耻骨的边缘很分明，轻喘的时候看起来脆弱又柔韧，夏之光被咬得太紧，额头都出了一层细薄的汗，有几分新奇地轻轻在他腹肉上按了按，翟潇闻咬着他的地方就颤抖着猛缩一下，夏之光差点被他夹出来。

“你别按……”许是不太承受得住，翟潇闻的声音断断续续地带着哭腔，手臂紧紧地攀着他的肩膀，夏之光身上的热从他的手心流到了臂弯，他整个人也被夏之光称起来蹭了一小方的汗，水粉一般的浅红爬上小巧的蝴蝶骨，昳丽的羽翼翻起来，不似睡梦中。

  


翟潇闻第一次舞台的表演道具是一枚小小的戒指，极其精妙地别在衣服内侧纽扣上，翟潇闻曾经比划给他看，只是夏之光学来学去都学不会，他习惯戴素圈和手链，太突兀的戒面跳舞的时候会不方便。

但翟潇闻也不该这么不专心，眼看夏之光学不会她就自顾自别上手指，骨节分明地摩挲着戒托，细白手指穿过小圈挥霍又有余裕，显得指骨艳丽又猩红。

她好没良心，夏之光托着她的手肘去挠她的手心，她却挑起眼睛没头没脑软绵绵地像在撒娇，总要细细碎碎地浪费很多时间，直到那枚金色的装饰戒指被他扣出来自顾自攥住，翟潇闻细细的小指也完全落入他手中。

她也在他怀中。

  


  


end.


End file.
